


Considering everything

by fufaraw (arliss)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/pseuds/fufaraw
Summary: When prompted to write a letter to the Winchesters, I thought of this, which was written a few years ago in response to Jared and Jensen speculating on ending the series with the brothers dying in a blaze of glory like Butch and Sundance. Now seems like a good occasion to revisit it.





	Considering everything

**Author's Note:**

> When prompted to write a letter to the Winchesters, I thought of this, which was written a few years ago in response to Jared and Jensen speculating on ending the series with the brothers dying in a blaze of glory like Butch and Sundance. Now seems like a good occasion to revisit it.

Dear Sam and Dean,

Winchesters are father, brother, lover, son--and self--in that place in our imaginations where we are ageless, and sometimes genderless. When the dark and frightening things in the world, and the things that go bump within our own psyches need staunch and brave individuals to confront them, whether those individuals are heroes, or the hero in each of us.

The Winchesters, in some incarnations, some imaginations, some perspectives, are mythic, legendary. They have passed beyond "those guys on that show" into places inhabited by Robin Hood, Han Solo, Saint George, myths retold by Anderson, Grimm, the storytellers of all cultures. The Winchesters are there when we get home late from work and have to walk into a dark apartment alone. They're there when we finally plant our feet and face our boss and ask for a raise or complain about harrassment.

All our heroes were human at some point. And we relate to Winchesters, not because they're larger than life, but because of their humanity.

I know you are tired. I know you may be ready for it to end. I know you feel Sam and Dean deserve a big sendoff, and a final end that precludes revisiting the characters and the story. You--and some of us--think the Butch and Sundance ending has been earned.

But consider this. Haven't the Winchesters also earned a rest? A chance to settle somewhere in an easy backwater where nobody knows who they are or what they did for the world? Haven't they earned lives of their own? A place to call home, even family, either found or founded?

Are ghosts and revenants and malevolent spirits going to be wiped out with hell's minions? Or will they continue to haunt certain stretches of highway, old houses, particular graveyards? Wouldn't it be comforting to think, walking into that dark apartment when you've never been able to locate that draft, where you always feel eyes on you, even when the drapes are closed, where the lights sometimes flicker for no reason, that this time there would be an approaching sound of classic rock and the rumble of a big engine, that before you finished turning the key in the lock you'd have Winchesters at your side, salt rounds loaded, shotguns ready?

This is what I want for the Winchesters: a quiet life, a happy life, an occasional hunt, still saving people, hunting things. The family business.


End file.
